


Not your fault

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Erwin hasn’t just lost his arm but also the hope for humanity’s victory.However he’s not alone, his wife will always be there for him





	Not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic also on my side blog on tumblr: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com  
> English is not my first language so, sorry for eventual mistakes.

It’s been three days since the expedition to save Eren from Berthold and Reiner.

A lot of soldiers, both from the scouting legion and the military police have lost their lives.

The Commander himself came back without and arm.

Three days of him staring at the wall with empty eyes and a straight expression.

The guilty of being the reason for so many lives lost in such a gruesome way was too much, even for a man strong and determined like Erwin.

He has changed and so were you.

When the titan took your husband from his horse, taking him away from the rest of the formation, you couldn’t help but running toward that monster and save your man.

It didn’t matter that he kept shouting to keep going, the fear of losing him forever, to live a life without him, was too strong.

You were the only one of the four soldiers who decided to stay with the injured commander, that made out alive.

Ever since you two came back from outside the walls, you didn’t leave him, because you knew that, even if he didn’t show it, he felt guilty for every dead soldier.

“Hey honey, I brought you some lunch”

You entered Erwin’s room with a tray full of food, however, he kept staring at the empty wall in front of him.

You decided to help him eat, taking a full spoon of porridge, bringing it to his mouth.

Nothing.

“C’mon love, you have to eat”.

“ You don’t see them, don’t you?”

That surprised you.

Those were the first words Erwin speaks after he came back.

“What are you talking about Erwin?”

 

“I see them all…Mike, Nanaba…everyone”

You knew he felt guilty, but not that much to see his dead comrade everywhere.

Tears threaten to spill from your eyes.

Putting down the tray, you brought your hands on both of his cheeks, forcing him to stare at your face.

(e/c) eyes met blue ones as you tried to comfort your man.

“Erwin, it’s not your fault, you can’t save everybody”

Erwin’s eyes widened as you keep talking:

 

“Mike, Nanaba, all of us know what could happen to us”

Your started to caress Erwin’s bearded face with your right hand.

He leaned into your touch, grabbing your wrist softly with his only hand.

“You’re just a man Erwin, you can’t be there to save all of us”.

You gave him a peck on his chapped lips and then you rested your forehead against his.

“They gave their lives fighting by your side, they thrusted you and they still do, you’ll lead us to humanity’s freedom, commander”

Erwin couldn’t take it anymore.

He couldn’t believe that someone like you could love a man like him.

All of sudden, he brought his only arm around your waist enveloping you into a very strong embrace and burying his face into your neck.

You could feel hot tears falling onto your skin, followed by a pained sob.

Erwin was crying.

All of these years together, this is the first time that you see your husband crying.

Usually he was your rock, being the one trying to comfort you everytime you came back from an expedition, and now you have to do the same for him.

Kissing his cheek, you bring him closer to you, placing your arms on his neck.

Both of you stayed like this for a long time, him crying on your shoulder while you kept giving him some comfort.

 

It will take time, but you knew that Erwin will find again his determination.

He’ll be ready to lead humanity toward its freedom and into a better world.


End file.
